La ocasión
by AlienEmina
Summary: Dar el siguiente paso en una relación jamas ha sido fácil y esta pareja lo sabe mejor que nadie.
1. Chapter 1

Muchas personas afirman que la primera vez es muy romántica. Pues, déjenme aclararles que eso es una absoluta y gran mentira. A menos, claro, que una de las personas tenga experiencia, si ese es el caso, pues, entonces si puede llegar a ser algo romántico. Yo agradezco que no haya sido mi caso porque sin lugar a dudas primero me hubiese puesto celoso de la persona que le quito la primera vez a la persona que amo, luego me pondría furioso y terminaría llorando como una niña en un rincón oscuro.

Hemos estado juntos desde que estoy en primer año, él va un curso por delante de mí. Y tenía más que asumido que Ryo-san quería llevar esto a otro nivel. Bueno, no era difícil deducirlo con las numerosas indirectas que podrían, más bien, ser llamadas directas. Él era muy honesto con respecto a lo que quería. Eso, a mí, en parte me hacía ponerme nervioso y tentarme a caer en sus peticiones.

Negarme jamás había funcionado en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que le decía que no podíamos el me preguntaba con sus sonrisa impenetrable "¿Por qué no?" entonces yo pensaba "¿Qué le digo ahora? No puedo decirle que no quiero porque tengo miedo de decepcionarlo y además que nos interrumpan con las manos en la masa" lo miraba unos segundos. El definitivamente imponía un aura que inspiraba miedo en cualquiera. Entonces decidía continuar.

Pero aun así la oportunidad nunca se dio, siempre, en cada momento que teníamos a solas llegaba algún ser desgraciado a interrumpirnos o, en algunos casos, yo me ponía tan nervioso que terminaba por hacer alguna estupidez como atorarme con mi propia ropa al intentar quitármela. Todo era porque Ryo-san, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, el continuaba poniéndome nervioso con su sola presencia.

Gracias a Alá, Ra y todos los dioses existentes, nunca nos encontraron en una posición comprometedora. Siempre escuchábamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta o pasos acercándose y lográbamos controlarnos. Ryo-san era bueno actuando y aparentando que todo estaba normal. Yo, por otro lado era un caso perdido, tenía escrito en toda mi cara "estábamos a punto de hacerlo hasta que llegaste a interrumpir" y me veía en la obligación de retirarme cuanto antes y respirar.

Aunque debo aclarar que a mí también me gusta provocarlo con algunas miradas en el campo. Él lo entendía de inmediato y me regalaba una sonrisa ladina. Aunque, más de una vez terminamos pasando de simples miradas sugerentes a que Ryo-san me tocara el trasero disimuladamente cada vez que pasaba por detrás de mí. Yo me sonrojaba de inmediato y veía a mí alrededor asegurándome de que no haya ningún testigo. Ryo-san por otro lado solo seguía caminando y soltando una risa en voz baja al ver mi reacción.

Hasta que paso lo inevitable. Estábamos en mi cuarto, en mi interior sabía que esto pasaría en cualquier minuto y me regañe mentalmente por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, más bien, me quede sobre la cama con el presentimiento dentro y Ryo-san besándome sentado sobre mi regazo. Admito que una de las razones por las cuales me desconecte tanto del mundo exterior es porque amaba cuando Ryo-san se sentaba en mis piernas.

Él solo un poco más bajo que yo y, por eso, me daban ganas de protegerlo y acariciarlo, aunque, jamás diría esto en voz alta porque primero Ryo-san no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra y luego me mata de forma lenta y dolorosa como en los libros que siempre veo que el lee, y que yo ojeo por simple curiosidad.

Entonces los dos sobre la cama en una posición que dejaba bien en claro lo que podría suceder en unos minutos más. Sin embargo, fuimos de nuevo interrumpidos, pero esta vez a diferencia del resto de las veces no fueron simples toques en la puerta donde tendríamos tiempo para aparentar que todo estaba "muy normal". No, esta vez la puerta solo se abrió y maldije mi mala suerte porque en el umbral de la puerta no había nadie más ni nadie menos que el hermano de la persona que tengo en este minuto sobre mí y que sostengo con una mano en su cadera.

Me quede congelado, aunque, no fui el único, Ryo-san tampoco hizo movimiento alguno hasta que Haruichi se sonrojo, se disculpó, dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él. Entonces suspire y fue mi turno de sonrojarme. ¡Qué clase de impresión le he dado a mi cuñado que en ese entonces él aun no sabía que era mi cuñado! Lance una gran maldición al aire.

Ryo-san se movió y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia arriba, yo me acosté a su lado pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Su silencio me tenía en tensión y ya no lo soportaba más así que decidí ser el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Crees que él se enoje o algo así?

\- ¿Haruichi? No. ¿crees que él no lo sabía? – me sorprendí, entonces Ryo-san si le había contado a su hermano. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? No me molesta que sepa pero me sentí algo incómodo.

\- ¿lo sabe? ¿a quién más le ha contado? – entonces Ryo-san frunció el ceño y a mí se me helo la sangre. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y comencé a sentirme intranquilo.

\- Es bueno saber lo mucho que te preocupa el que todos sepan que estas en una relación conmigo. – no dijo nada más y se levantó de la cama. Sabía que si decía algo más terminaría por empeorarlo todo y ya se veía bastante oscura la situación hasta ahora.

\- No es eso lo que quería decir – él ya estaba cerca de la puerta, se giró a mirarme y me sonrió. Otro escalofrió me recorrió de inmediato, pero el no dijo nada y se fue.

En el momento en que sonó la puerta al cerrarse supe que mis días estaban contados. Lo que dije pudo haber sido malinterpretado pero en parte era verdad que no quería que cualquier persona supiera de nuestra relación, era algo que ya habíamos hablado, a Ryo-san no le importaba o al menos eso me dejaba pensar, pero al parecer no era así. Al parecer si era algo que le importaba.

Hubiese preferido que cualquier otra persona del equipo entrase, hasta Miyuki, es preferible aguantar sus bromas y su risa a pelear con Ryo-san, aunque, sabía que entrase la persona que entrase esta pequeña discusión sucedería tarde o temprano, si podía llamársele discusión a lo que acaba de suceder. Sabía que él no iba a soportar para siempre el que mantengamos esto en privado, en especial si desde un principio él no se mostró muy de acuerdo con ello.

Yo no debería seguir acostado en mi cama, debería haberme levantado de inmediato para hablar esto antes de que empeore. Me levante y por imbécil me golpee la cabeza con la cama de la litera de arriba, me toque la cabeza ante el dolor y me dirigí a la puerta casi corriendo. Debía busca a Ryo-san antes de que se enojara más, cada segundo contaba.

Llevaba buscándolo como diez minutos pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte, ni de Haruichi. Tal vez él esté hablando con Haruichi o planeando uno de sus horribles castigos. El solo pensarlo me hacía sentir intranquilo ya muy malas experiencias había tenido con sus castigos por haber hecho o dicho algo estúpido.

Hasta que lo vi. Estaba caminando por el pasillo fuera del comedor. Lo llame para que se detuviera pero este no se detuvo ni se volteo a verme. Ahora sí que estoy muerto. El me ignoro, porque era imposible que no me escuchase Ryo-san tiene oídos ultrasónicos, ese era el peor castigo que me pudo haber dado. Hubiese preferido que se inspirase en libros de H.P Lovecraft o Stephen King a que comenzase a ignorarme.

Entre al comedor y me di cuenta de que muchos se percataron de la escena que había pasado afuera, mas no dije nada y continúe mi camino para sentarme donde siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Él te ignoro de una forma que merece un premio – era Miyuki sentado en frente de mí. Él sabía sobre la relación que mantenía con Ryo-san. bueno, era el único al que le había contado de mi parte - ¿pelearon? – me dijo mientras continuaba con su comida.

\- Algo así – dije mientras apoyaba mis brazos en la mesa y miraba con suma atención la lata de mi soda.

\- ¿Por el mismo tema de siempre? – su tono era más bien de una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- Si – abrí la lata y por un minuto pensé que me explotaría la soda en la cara, pero no paso. Sentía que era lo único bueno que había pasado en las ultimas horas.

\- Es el mismo problema que tengo con Sawamura – yo también era de los pocos que conocían la verdadera relación de esa batería.

\- Tampoco quieres hacerlo público – dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi soda.

\- en realidad es Sawamura el que no quiere. – y ahí escupí mi soda.

\- ¿de verdad? – no me moleste en disimular mi tono de sorpresa.

\- Tampoco es que quiera gritarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco quiero que lo mantengamos en sumo secreto, con solo unas muestras de cariño me sentiría conforme.

\- ¿Sawamura no quiere eso? – la verdad es que a simple vista se espera todo lo contrario.

\- Se avergüenza hasta con las muestras de cariño que le doy en privado. Si hago algo como abrazarlo frente a alguien del equipo lo más seguro es que explote. Es frustrante – así que así debía sentirse Ryo-san. vi como Miyuki se levantaba de su asiento con la intensión de irse pero antes se giró a mirarme – a todo esto ¿Qué te paso en la frente? Esa cosa tiene vida, podría jurar que no ha parado de mirarme – y ahí salió a luz su risa molesta. Toque mi frente y me exalte un poco, dolía y mucho, tenía el lugar donde me había golpeado algo inflamado. Bueno, algo era poco, era en verdad un cuerno.

\- Me golpee con la litera de arriba – Miyuki continúo riéndose y se marchó.

Genial ahora puede que golpee a Ryo-san, cuando intente hablar con él, con mi nuevo cuerno de unicornio que está brotando de mi frente. Debió haber sido un golpe más fuerte de lo que pensé, ya que en el momento no me dolió tanto o más bien ni siquiera le preste mucha atención.

Termine mi comida y me retire del comedor. Parecía un zombie sacado de una película barata paseándome por los pasillos buscando a Ryo-san, busque por todos los lugares que llegaban a mi mente, por muy estúpidos que sean esos lugares, iba de todos modos. Incluso también pregunte a cualquier conocido que pasase por mi lado. Pero nadie tenía la menor idea.

Bueno lo vería si o si en el campo para comenzar el entrenamiento de la tarde. Así que fui a las clases, en las cuales apenas preste atención, y en cuanto sonó la campana fui a cambiarme para ir al campo. Pero antes de llegar a este me encontré a la persona que he estado buscando todo el bendito día. Ryo-san. Él estaba en el pasillo por el cual nos dirigíamos al campo.

Lo llame un montón de veces para que se detuviese, quería hablar con él pero de nuevo me estaba ignorando. Mire a mi alrededor, estaban todos los chicos del equipo presentes. Vacile un poco si hacer lo que tenía pensado o no. Entonces recordé lo sucedido en la mañana, Ryo-san ignorándome y lo que hable en el comedor con Miyuki. Decidí que ya no me importaría nada y arreglaría las cosas ahora de la mejor forma que podía hacer en este minuto.

Lance otra mirada alrededor y comencé a correr hacia Ryo-san, hasta alcanzarlo, lo cual no me llevo nada de trabajo, me lance y lo abrace por la espalda. Bien, ahora estoy expectante porque si a él le desagrada lo que acabo de hacer, estoy de verdad muerto. Pero él iba a seguir caminando como si nada. Incluso me arrastro un paso por detrás de él. Tenía bastante fuerza aunque no lo aparenta.

\- Ryo-san por favor no me ignores. Te quiero – escondí mi rostro en su nuca. Sabía que lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera escuchase, también sabía que estábamos rodeados de personas del equipo y, por sobre todo, sabía que en este minuto era una masa de vergüenza que lo seguía abrazando por su espalda.

\- ¿Qué? – es lo único que dijo, estoy seguro de que el me escucho pero quería que se lo repitiera para torturarme, él sabía que me costaban estas cosas. Él miro hacia atrás pero aun así no permití que me viese a la cara.

Tome todo el aire que pude, preparándome para lo que pensaba hacer.

Mire a mi alrededor y habían muchas personas, por no decir todo el equipo expectante a la escena. Lo solté de mi abrazo y lo gire, tome su mano izquierda y me incline, luego solo cerré los ojos y bese a Ryo-san, estaba rezando por dentro que todo saliera bien. Sabía que ese había sido el peor beso de toda mi existencia. Ni siquiera mi primer beso fue tan rígido y mecánico como este. Cuando nos separamos por fin Ryo-san me hablo.

\- Nunca me vuelvas a besar de ese modo – dijo serio. Me tense más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible – Kuramochi ¿te das cuenta de que todos están mirando? – claro que me había dado cuenta por eso mismo lo había hecho.

\- Si

\- Eres demasiado bipolar – dijo suspirando. Yo no me moleste en ocultar mi sorpresa.

\- ¡¿eh?! ¿Cómo? – pero él me ignoro de nuevo. y se giró en dirección de Sawamura el cual estaba pasando por alguna especie de emoción, shock y vergüenza ajena, al lado de él estaba Miyuki riendo.

\- Hablaremos después del entrenamiento. – fue todo lo que dijo y se fue caminando hacia el campo. Yo me quede helado y no moví musculo alguno.

Los espectadores del drama "Kuramochi intentando que lo perdonen" comenzaron a irse hacia el campo, sin disimular miradas de sorpresa o de pena, sentí como algunos palmeaban mi espalda al pasar en señal de apoyo. No me quedo de otra que ir al entrenamiento y actuar como si nada pasase mientras este durara.

Apenas termino el entrenamiento fui arrastrado por Ryo-san a un rincón oscuro y solitario, fui interrogado, yo no puse resistencia y termine por contarle todo lo que pensaba. Arreglamos de inmediato todo y él no se molestó con mi escena y actos lamentables para pedir perdón.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir en la hora de la cena. Cuando Ryo-san se acercó a la mesa que compartía con Miyuki. Era raro que él hiciera eso. Me eche una gran cucharada de la cena de hoy a la boca y lo masque lentamente.

\- Kuramochi, hoy iré a tu cuarto en la noche – no me lo estaba preguntando, el solo me informaba que lo haría. Me atragante con la cena y tosí un par de veces mientras que Miyuki me daba palmadas en la espalda. Ryo-san se giró en dirección al final de la mesa.

\- Sawamura – este se encontraba con su grupo en la misma mesa que nosotros pero un poco más apartados. Se tensó al ser llamado – pasaras esta noche en el cuarto de Miyuki, hable con Masuko y ya está todo arreglado, matare al que se atreva a entrar a ese cuarto.

\- ¡sí, señor! – grito Sawamura que también estaba empezando a sonrojarse y sus nervios estaban más que claros en todo su cuerpo. Miyuki se limitó solo a sonreír.

Así fue como por fin se dio la ocasión. Esta vez nadie interrumpió. Fue genial, nada romántico, pues, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que hacía y cometíamos estupideces, bueno, yo cometía estupideces y Ryo-san se reía de mí. Pero aun así lo logramos. Y fue genial, mágico, increíble.

Luego de haber hecho lo genial, mágico e increíble. Nos encontrábamos acostados uno al lado del otro. La verdad es que no tenía ni una poco de sueño.

\- ¿Tenías planeado desde antes que todo terminase así? – no me sorprendería si su respuesta fuese afirmativa. Me gire en la cama y quede de lado, mirándolo, él estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama y sus brazos cruzados tras la almohada

\- No. Más bien creo que aún no me termino de creer que hayas hecho toda una escena de manga en el pasillo. ¿acaso Sawamura te está pegando sus gustos por esas historias? – su tono era burlón pero yo sabía que no le había desagradado para nada el que haya hecho todo eso.

\- Ni siquiera lo pensé mucho antes de hacerlo. Solo no quería que estuvieras más enojado conmigo y me ignorases – el me miro y tomo aire.

\- Te ignore porque sabía que si hablaba contigo en ese minuto terminaríamos en una pelea grave – todo esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes, sin embargo sentí que era necesario dejar más que claro los malos entendidos.

No hablamos más por un rato. Hasta que me surgió otra duda.

\- ¿no hubiese sido mejor hacerlo en tu cuarto? después de todo solo tienes un compañero de cuarto y yo dos.

\- No seas ingenuo. Obviamente era para ayudar a Miyuki – casi podía ver como todas las piezas tomaban su lugar en mi cabeza y todo estaba en paz, así que Ryo-san sabia de la relación de esos dos. me pregunto si se lo habrá contado Miyuki o lo habrá deducido por el mismo, la primera opción es muy improbable y la segunda, bueno, no me sorprendería si Ryo-san lo hubiese deducido.

Lleve mi vista hacia el escritorio cercano donde Ryo-san había dejado su libro al llegar, lo alcance, no hizo falta ni siquiera que me levantase de la cama y comencé a ojearlo por mera curiosidad. Su marca paginas no estaba muy alejado del principio de la historia, se notaba que lo había empezado hace poco.

– léelo – dijo este mirándome son atención.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Léelo. En voz alta y desde el principio

\- ¿seguro? ya llevas algo avanzado – jamás le había leído un libro en voz alta a Ryo-san y me ponía en cierta forma ansioso.

\- No importa – él se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y me miro esperando a que comenzara - a menos que te avergüence hacerlo.

Me acomode boca abajo al igual que él. Y comencé a leer la historia, la cual, no me desagrado como pensé que lo haría al ser claramente una novela de terror, lo sabía por solo ver la portada, pero jamás hay que juzgar un libro por esta. Antes de darme cuenta estaba tan atento a la historia que cuando levante la vista para tomar un respiro me encontré con que Ryo-san ya estaba durmiendo.

Cerré el libro, apague las luces y me acosté a su lado, bastaron unos minutos para que también cayera en un profundo sueño.

La mañana se veía más hermosa de lo normal. De eso estoy seguro o tal vez sea por el hecho de que me levante de tan buen ánimo que comencé a cantar una canción mientras me dirigía hacia el pasillo para desayunar, salude a cualquiera que pasara a mi lado y estoy seguro de que tengo una sonrisa de lado a lado en mi rostro. Lo único malo de esta mañana había sido el despertar solo. Ryo-san por alguna extraña razón se había ido antes.

Llegue al comedor y vi a Ryo-san sentado terminando su desayuno, me acerque sin pensarlo de más porque me pondría nervioso y me arrepentiría. Pase por detrás de él, bese su mejilla en un gesto de saludo y continúe caminando hacia la mesa donde suelo sentarme, escuche a mis espaldas como algunos de tercero le jugaban alguna broma con lo sucedido a Ryo-san pero esto termino de inmediato, de seguro porque este les regalo una de sus sonrisas que te hacen sentir como si tu vida estuviese en peligro.

Al sentarme en la mesa donde suelo estar me encontré con un Miyuki sonriente, pero, esta vez era una sonrisa genuina no una burlona. De cierta forma era como si el irradiara un aura de paz interior y felicidad máxima, como si brillara. De seguro a él también le fue bien en la noche pasada, nos miramos y examinamos por unos segundos, ambos comprendimos de inmediato que le había ido muy bien al otro. Me fije en el resto del comedor pero no encontré a Sawamura, así que, di por hecho que este saldría lo menos posible del cuarto de Miyuki, al menos por el día de hoy.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: MATERIAL COQUETO EXPLICITO.

Ya era tarde, estaba solo en mi cuarto y ya estaba dando por hecho que Ryo-san no se presentaría. Pero, en ese mismo instante tocaron la puerta y me puse nervioso de inmediato. ¿Ahora qué hago? Obviamente abrir la puerta, estúpido. Me conteste a mí mismo.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Ryo-san. Iba a cuestionarme como saludarlo o algo por el estilo pero él entro rápidamente y me beso antes de poder formular un pensamiento coherente, bueno, él fue directo al punto y me dejo bastante en claro que no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, supuse que así debía de ser, solo dejarme llevar y hacer todo sin siquiera preguntarme si estaría bien o mal.

El me empujo y me acorralo contra la puerta, se pegó a mí, sus labios se movían rápidamente y con precisión sobre los míos, una de sus manos viajo hacia mi sudadera y la metió bajo esta, acariciando mi abdomen. Por mientras, su otra mano se mantenía firmemente en mi hombro.

Yo por otro lado no sabía qué hacer ni dónde poner mis manos, más bien, me concentraba en el beso que manteníamos y en no morir por asfixia. Solté un suspiro y me decidí a moverme. ¿Dónde quería poner mis manos? Me pregunte. La respuesta era clara así que solo lo hice. Puse una de ellas en su nuca, profundizando el beso y dejando en claro que ahora era yo el que mandaba en este. La otra la deje en su cadera pero poco tiempo duraron ahí. Lleve mis dos manos a su cadera y lo apreté contra mí, lo gire y ahora él era el que estaba contra la puerta siendo arrinconado por mí.

La mano que el mantenía apoyada en mi hombro desapareció y la volví a sentir, y vaya que la sentí, cuando ya estaba cerca de mi pantalón, él la movía lentamente, haciéndome desesperar, pero fue mi perdición cuando sentí esa mano ya sobre mi notable erección. La acariciaba sobre la ropa y me robaba suspiros que me obligaron a separarme del beso.

Lo miro a los ojos y casi me congelo, él por lo general no muestra esos hermosos ojos a cualquiera pero en este minuto puedo verlos y están llenos de pasión y excitación. Él comienza a empujarme entre besos y me lanza sobre la cama. Yo solo me dejo, pues, me encanta que él vuelva a ser el que controle esta situación, aunque sé que dentro de poco yo volveré a tomar el mando, por así decirlo.

En cuanto caigo sobre la cama él se pone a horcajadas sobre mí, me quita rápidamente la sudadera, con la cual cometo el error de enredarme, y procede a besar mis labios, viaja lentamente hacia mi cuello y lo recorre, lo marca y muerde más de una vez. Estoy acostado y mis manos están firmes en sus caderas, las dejo bajar por su cintura, termino por dejar una en esta y la otra viajar hasta su trasero, donde me preocupe de masajear y apretar. Cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

Él estaba sentando sobre mi erección y movía sus caderas lentamente sobre esta. Con mis manos lo guiaba y soltaba gemidos en voz alta. Ryo-san soltó una pequeña risa ante esto, la cual, lo único que hizo fue encenderme más, y comenzó a repartir besos por mi clavícula, bajo lentamente, se entretuvo en mi abdomen y se acomodó entre mis piernas. Yo sabía lo que vendría ahora. Me incline hacia adelante para ver que estaba sucediendo ahí abajo y cuando vi como Ryo-san desabrochaba mi pantalón solo lo confirme, arquee mi espalda para ayudar a que el me lo quitara junto con mi ropa interior, admito que me avergonzó estar totalmente desnudo ante él, pero esto paso de inmediato a segundo plano cuando sentí como el comenzaba a besar mi ingle, sin tocar mi erección. Definitivamente me estaba torturando.

Apreté el cobertor de la cama que estaba bajo mío y no sé qué expresión debía estar haciendo pero vi la sonrisa burlona de él. Volví a sentirme avergonzado y lo único que quería era que el procediera porque mi erección me estaba palpitando e intentaba llamar mi atención para que la atendiese.

Me tense cuando sentí que su mano comenzó a masturbarme de manera lenta y luego me relaje, no quería ni siquiera pestañar para no perderme ningún movimiento de él, su expresión de autosatisfacción al ver cómo me tenía a su merced no tenía precio. Y no me importaría repetir esta situación para volver a verla.

\- ¿te gusta? – el que use esa voz tan seductora en este minuto solo hacía que me dieran ganas de lanzarlo contra la cama y hacerlo mío de inmediato

\- Mierda. Si – mi voz sonó ronca y apenas pude articular palabra. El me regalo una risa traviesa.

Y se me corto la respiración. El acelero el ritmo, no sabía cómo lo hacía tan bien, bueno, claro que si sabía cómo lo hacía tan bien, después de todo él también era hombre, pero aun así, yo también lo era y nunca había logrado una reacción como la de ahora. Definitivamente él debía tener un truco.

Mantenía el ritmo cada vez más rápido, luego iba más lento, apretaba un poco, sin llegar a lastimarme y continuaba aumentando el ritmo. Yo me retorcía de placer y arqueaba mi espalda, ya ni siquiera hacia el intento de reprimir mis gemidos. Y cuando creí que me vendría, y era lo que más quería hacer, el paro. El paro. ¿Por qué me hace estas cosas?

Levante la vista, él sabía lo que había hecho, y no se molestaba en reprimir su orgullo al verme. Yo sabía que tenía una expresión de súplica en mi rostro y, también, sabía que a él eso le gustaba.

\- Oh… Ryo-san, por favor – sí, le rogaba que por favor continuase y me dejara venirme. Pero él no tendría piedad. No por el momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres Mochi? – se le da excelente este juego de la seducción.

\- Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, por favor

\- Mmmh… ¿y no quieres que mejor haga otra cosa? – dios no, el saco su lengua y lamio desde la base hasta la punta de mi erección. No conteste nada aparte de un gemido de aprobación – ¿quieres que continúe?

\- S-si – apenas pude decir algo tan simple como un "si" y ya me sentía de vuelta al paraíso.

Lamio la base lentamente y beso la zona, se tomaba su tiempo y a mí me hacía desesperar. Luego, comenzó a subir lentamente por toda mi erección besando, se detuvo especialmente en la punta y con su lengua jugaba allí, mientras, su mano me masturbaba. No durare absolutamente nada si continúo así.

Vi como mi erección desaparecía en su boca, solté un gemido más alto que el resto de los que había lanzado. Era tan tibio y húmedo, él continuaba jugando con su lengua ahí adentro. Sonreí, pues, se sentía de maravillas. Como siempre, el empezaba lentamente para luego subir el ritmo. La habitación se llenó de los ruidos húmedos y mis numerosos suspiros.

Hasta que no pude más. Lleve mi mano hasta el cabello de Ryo-san e intente frenarlo, el entendió de inmediato que iba a venirme, pero aun así, no hizo ni el menor intento de separarse, más bien, acelero el ritmo. Él tenía un pequeño sonrojo, sus ojos los mantenían clavados en mí y soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando también. Entrecerré un poco los ojos y sentí como terminaba por expulsar todo dentro de su boca.

Y otra de las escenas que se quedaron grabadas en mi mente y me negaba a borrar más que nada en el mundo, fue cuando Ryo-san se separó de mí, vi como tragaba mi semen, se lamio los labios y sus comisuras, ya que, habían quedado algunos restos ahí. Gracias a este hermoso y erótico panorama, mi amigo de ahí abajo estuvo contento y listo de inmediato para repetir.

Me concentré en recuperar el aire primero.

Me senté en la cama, ahora yo debía hacer algo, pues, me negaba a dejar que Ryo-san me diese placer y yo solo quedarme allí sin hacer nada. Además, él estaba incluso aun con ropa, lo cual, lo consideraba injusto.

Él continuaba sobre mí, asique, lleve mis manos a su playera y se la quite de inmediato, él se dejó, incluso, levanto los brazos para facilitarme la acción, al hacer esto despeine su cabello y este quedo desordenado, en especial su flequillo. No pude evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía en ese minuto. Me fije con especial atención en su pecho ¡que ganas tenia de comenzar a besarlo y márcalo por completo, sin dejar ni un centímetro vacío!

Comencé a moverme y me levante de la cama, en el acto girando a Ryo-san y dejándolo ahora a él recostado. Bese su cuello, su olor ya lo conocía de memoria pero aun así lograba efectos en mi como si fuese la primera vez, pase a su clavícula y mordí en esa parte, baje por su pecho deteniéndome ahí unos minutos, saboreando y sacándole suspiros, baje lamiendo hasta su abdomen, volví a morder en la zona donde estaba su cadera. Me enderece y mire mi trabajo. Había dejado numerosas marcas alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Lleve mi manos hacia su pantalón, dude unos segundos y lo mire pidiendo permiso. Él estaba apoyado en sus codos mirándome, solo asintió y yo continúe.

Desabroche rápidamente sus pantalones y lo despoje de estos junto con su ropa interior. Lo examine por completo, de pies a cabezas y pensé de inmediato que él era, sin lugar a dudas, algo perfecto. Note como sus mejillas se pusieron algo rosadas ante mi acto.

Baje de inmediato y comencé a repartir besos por sus muslos, su piel estaba tibia y era suave, note como el soltaba alguno que otro espasmo por mi contacto, como se relajaba y se tensaba simultáneamente, como su respiración aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba lamiendo y mordiendo.

Lamí la zona interior de sus muslos y separe sus piernas, el no opuso resistencia alguna, me acercaba entre besos hasta su entrepierna y comencé a masajearlo, él estaba igual que yo hace unos minutos, decidí que debía comenzar a prepararlo, así, al menos, no sentiría tanto dolor. Lleve tres de mis dedos a mi boca y los lamí, no haría que Ryo-san los lamiera ya que este estaba bastante ocupado ya intentando controlar su respiración.

\- Esa es una imagen bastante tentadora, Mochi, ¿quieres que cambiemos de roles acaso? – reí. Hasta en situaciones como esta se las arregla para avergonzarme de alguna forma.

\- Preferiría que no, estoy disfrutando de esto – dije con sinceridad. Estaba bastante emocionado al tenerlo ahí acostado gimiendo y completamente entregado a mí.

Cuando ya estaba listo, me decidí por entrar uno de mis dedos. El gimió en voz alta por primera vez en la noche, y eso me hizo reaccionar de una forma bastante vergonzosa, si fuera por mí me tiraría encima y no lo soltaría hasta el amanecer pero le daba más importancia a que Ryo-san no sufriera y disfrutara también.

Simule embestidas, el interior de él era extremadamente caliente y apretado, el solo imaginar que mi miembro estaría allí dentro de poco me hacía temblar. Me saco de mis pensamientos una palabra que salió entre los suspiros de Ryo-san, el cual, al mismo tiempo movía las caderas. "otro". ¿Tan rápido? Me pregunte de inmediato, y decidí obedecerle.

Segundo dedo. Ryo-san, gimió un poco más alto y arqueo un poco la espalda, me gusto verlo como se retorcía en la cama. Sentía como mi erección ya estaba de nuevo al cien por ciento, pero ahora estaba ocupado atendiendo a Ryo-san.

Lamí su miembro y los recorrí por completo. Me dedique especialmente a jugar arriba y notaba como el cada vez le prestaba menos atención al dolor que le producían mis dedos. Numerosos suspiros volvieron a salir de sus labios. Abrió más sus piernas y me dio a entender que ya estaba listo para el siguiente.

La vista que tenía en ese minuto era algo inolvidable. Con la mano que tenía libre me dedique a recorrer sus piernas flexibles. Él tenía las suyas en mi cabello, tirando de él, a veces, pero no me quejaba.

Metí el tercer dedo, el gimió fuertemente. Espere a que se acostumbrase, a que el hiciese alguna señal que me indicara que podía comenzar a moverlos. Y así lo hizo luego de mover las caderas, había pasado por unos minutos en que ni siquiera quería respirar de la expectación que sentía. Ahora mis tres dedos bailaban y se movían dentro de él, expandiendo su interior en una constante frecuencia de sacarlos, pero no por completo, y meterlos de nuevo, cada vez más profundo.

Consideré que ya estaba listo, o más bien quise pensar eso ya que no podía aguantarme más, saque mis dedos. Vi como Ryo-san me miro por un segundo con reproche, pero no replico nada. Tome sus caderas y lo acerque más a mí. Me encontraba con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama, me incline para besarlo y volví a enderezarme.

Cuando ya estaba casi por entrar. Él se levantó de la cama, yo no pude evitar demostrar mi anhelo, por un minuto pensé que se había arrepentido, pero no. me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me dio la espalda, se apoyó en sus rodillas, su pecho contra el colchón y sus caderas pegadas a las mías, alzadas. Dios.

Mis manos estaban firmemente en sus caderas, tome mi miembro y roce su entrada con la punta. Solo quería hacerlo desesperar un poco.

\- Fuerte – fue lo único que dijo y yo lo entendí de inmediato, en mi mente estaba saltando de la alegría.

\- Como usted desee – atine a decir antes de introducir la punta, un calor embriagador me invadió de inmediato, lo había preparado pero aun así allí adentro se estaba muy apretado. Solté un gemido e hice acopio de todo mi control para no comenzar a moverme de inmediato.

Ryo-san estaba controlándose muy bien. Note como se estaba esforzando. Pegue mi pecho a su espalda y bese su hombro, subí por su cuello y me entretuve ahí. Hasta que el me dio la luz verde para comenzar a moverme. Sabía que en no podía moverme rápidamente desde un principio, así que, me moví lo más lento que pude. Se sentía condenadamente genial, tanto, que no podría compararlo con nada más en el mundo.

Sentí como era Ryo-san el que buscaba ahora más profundidad y algo de rapidez, estaba moviendo ahora él las caderas, así que, me puse manos a la obra para satisfacerlo.

Comencé a dar embestidas rápidas y profundas, los gemidos de Ryo-san eran como un combustible para mí. Lo sostenía de las caderas y lo guiaba. Podía ver como él se movía, también, buscando cada vez más. Y yo me esforzaba en darle en el gusto. Besaba constantemente su espalda y me preocupaba de dejar marcas en ella.

Pero no era suficiente. Sentí que algo faltaba. Entonces me separe de él y lo gire en la cama, lo recosté y separe sus piernas, me apoye en mis manos y me acomode para volver a entrar. Ahora si sentí que podría llegar hasta las nubes en cualquier minuto. Ryo-san me abrazaba y sentía como sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, a veces arañando, sentía su calor y me besaba el cuello. Me envolvió más caderas con sus piernas y arqueaba su espalda numerosas veces. Repartí besos por todo su rostro, por cada trozo de piel que veía y me deje arrastrar por las numerosas sensaciones y sentimientos que me embargaron de golpe.

Entonces sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba exquisitamente, su interior me apretaba y no tenia de otra más que gemir, no es como si pudiese evitarlo ahora, me relaje. Sabía que me había venido. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado pero satisfecho. Sentía como él temblaba bajo mi cuerpo y luego se relajaba también, dejando salir los mejores gemidos de la noche.

Ryo-san intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me besaba de vez en cuando y, aun, me tenía pegado a él, me abrazaba con ambas manos y sus piernas estaban enredadas alrededor de mis caderas, sin siquiera la intención de liberarme. No es como si me molestara, todo lo contrario en realidad. Su sonrisa estaba intacta, me acaricio el cabello y yo lo abrace.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
